The conventional door hinge or butt-hinge is composed of two leaves each engages with the other by means of a pivot pin and interlocking sleeve, knuckle or pintle. One leaf is fixed on the door edge and the other is fixed on the door frame. One or more hinges are used to pivot the door when opening or closing the door. For automatically closure of the door with a conventional hinge, a hydraulic system, spring system or a combination system is typically affixed to the upper portion of door and to the horizontal beam of the upper door frame, thereby adding an industrial appearance to the door assembly. In addition, such door closing systems generally exerts a continuous resisting force requiring a big force to be applied to push the door open or hold the door in an open position, preventing the door from free swinging.
Moreover, such door closing systems apply a non-uniform force to the upper portion of the door disadvantageously resulting in a force offset from the rotational axis of the hinge assembly, thus deforming the door, hinge, latch/lock and frame over time. Furthermore, these door closing systems frequently utilize a separate mechanical mechanism to lock the door in a full open position such as a door stop or a mechanical elbow linkage requiring a separate installation. When a door is closed with the assistance of such door closing systems, it is typically forced to move in its closing direction rapidly, causing a noise to the ear and forceful impact, wherein the main elements the hinge, lock and door elements are impaired over time due to such force.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for control motion hinge for soft and quiet closure of a door during final approach, wherein such control motion hinge is integrated into the hinge or hidden within the door jam, frame or door, and wherein such control motion hinge is non-continuous, thereby allowing the door to swing freely through the door hinges full range of motion to an automatic full open hold position, and reduce the stress on the door, hinge, latch/lock and frame.